Save Me, Love Me
by tinylexie
Summary: A man from the Department of Magical Law Enforcement goes to Malfoy Manor to make sure there aren't any dangerous artifacts. Abraxas Malfoy isn't happy with any of this, especially since his young son had just suffered "a nasty broomstick accident."


"A man from the Department of Magical Law Enforcement is here to see you, Master Abraxas," Brenan said. "He's waiting outside the door."

"Tell him to come back later," Abraxas growled. "Tell him I'm too busy right now to see him."

"That's what I told him, Master," Brenan replied, "but he was very insistent that he be allowed to see you now. He told me that it could not wait. Brenan is very sorry."

Abraxas stalked angrily to the front door. "Get my son to his room," he ordered Brenan, "and clean up the mess beside him."

"Yes, Master."

Abraxas had made his way to the door by this point. He yanked it open. Outside, a man was standing, clearly waiting to be let in.

"What do you want?" Abraxas snarled.

"I'm Edwin Herman from the Department of Magical Law Enforcement."

"I already knew that much. What is your business here?"

"My department is searching all ancient Pureblood houses for potentially dangerous artifacts."

"Why?" Abraxas demanded.

"Well, it's because of the war," Edwin tried to explain.

"You're a Muggle-born, aren't you?" Abraxas sneered.

"Mr. Malfoy-" Edwin began.

"You accuse us of being prejudice," Abraxas interrupted angrily, "but you Muggle-borns are no better. Just because a few Purebloods have decided to become Death Eaters does not mean that all us Purebloods are seeking to torture and kill every Muggle in sight. Why are you bothering _me_ in particular? I have never been accused of any wrongdoing."

"It's nothing personal, Mr. Malfoy. We are not just searching your home. And if we had strongly suspected you of any wrongdoing, I would not have come alone. I'm really sorry for the inconvenience, but I'm just doing my job."

"Don't you dare try to tell me that it's nothing personal!" Abraxas bellowed "Don't you dare try to patronize me!"

"I promise it won't take long. It will take longer, though, if I have to call some of my colleagues."

"Are you trying to threaten me?" Abraxas laughed. "Don't you know who I am? No one threatens _me_."

"It wasn't meant to be a threat, Mr. Malfoy. I just didn't want to waste any more of your time than is absolutely necessary."

"Well, aren't you kind," Abraxas said sarcastically.

"May I come in?" Edwin asked.

Abraxas sighed in annoyance. But he stepped aside and motioned for Edwin to enter.

"Just don't take forever," Abraxas hissed.

"I will be as quick as possible," Edwin promised.

Abraxas made a sound that would have been a snort if it had been coming from a less dignified person.

* * *

><p>Abraxas closely followed Edwin as he made his way through the manor. They even searched the dungeons. Abraxas got some amusement out of the fact that Edwin was clearly uncomfortable down there.<p>

Needless to say, they did not remain in the dungeons for long. And Edwin didn't make any comments. Most ancient Pureblood houses had dungeons below them, and the dungeons had been there for a long time (they were not newly built or anything).

* * *

><p>"It looks like there's just one more room for me to check," Edwin finally said, stopping outside a closed door.<p>

"That's my son's bedroom," Abraxas said. "There's no need for you to check in there, unless you truly believe that a _six-year-old_ is hiding dangerous artifacts."

"I'm sorry, Mr. Malfoy," Edwin spoke, "but I'm supposed to search every room."

"Fine," Abraxas sighed, "but make it quick. My son has just had a nasty accident on his broomstick. I was actually on my way to take him to St. Mungo's when you showed up."

Edwin clearly looked uncomfortable at this news. He hesitated for a moment. He didn't want to keep an injured child from getting the help that he needed.

But he also had a job to do. He would just go into the room and search it very quickly.

Edwin opened up the door and stepped inside the room.

A small blond-haired boy was laying on the bed. The house-elf that had first greeted Edwin was beside the boy.

Edwin couldn't explain it, but he found himself just having to look at the boy.

The boy was small, even for a six-year-old. But that wasn't what Edwin really noticed.

"Goodness gracious," Edwin gasped.

The boy's face was covered with many nasty bruises and cuts, and his eyes were swollen.

While Edwin was distracted by the boy, Brenan quickly made his way to Abraxas's side.

"Brenan tried to hide it, but he couldn't," Brenan whispered so that only Abraxas would hear him. "Brenan is very sorry, Master."

That was no surprise. Abraxas had used Dark Magic on the boy, along with his hands and an ancient vase that he liked a lot. Fortunately for his son, the vase could be easily repaired.

The rest of the marks on the boy were covered by his expensive clothes. His face was hardly the worse looking part of him.

"You couldn't have done anything to hide it," Abraxas whispered back to Brenan. "Only I could have, and I didn't have time to do so because of our guest here."

Abraxas then walked over to Edwin, who was still looking at the boy.

"Like I said," Abraxas commented, "a very nasty broomstick accident. Now, can you finish up already, so that I can take my son to St. Mungo's?"

Edwin didn't respond at first. Despite the fact that the boy's eyes were swollen, Edwin could still see enough of them to notice the pleading look in them. They seemed to be saying, _Save me. Please save me._

Edwin looked at Abraxas with both suspicion and horror.

"Wait a moment," Abraxas spoke. "Didn't you say that your name was Edwin Herman?"

"That's right," Edwin answered nervously.

"You have a wife and two children, don't you," Abraxas said in a matter-of-fact voice.

"That's right."

"And also a sister, I believe."

"That's right."

"It would be a shame if something was to happen to any of them, or to _you_ for that matter," Abraxas remarked casually. "It is so easy for an _accident_ to happen, after all."

Edwin just looked at Abraxas for a moment. Then, he glanced again at the boy.

The boy once again gave him a pleading look. _Save me. Please save me._

Edwin could feel Abraxas's eyes burning into him.

"I'm finished here," Edwin finally said.

Abraxas just smiled.

"Brenan," he then spoke in a sweet voice, "please show Mr. Herman here out so that he can return to work and make his report about how all is well at Malfoy Manor."

"Yes, Master," Brenan responded. "Follow me please, Mr. Herman."

Edwin made a point of not looking at the boy as he followed the house-elf out of the room. The whole way out, though, he could feel the boy's eyes on him.

_Save me. Please save me. Don't just leave me here._

Edwin, however, didn't look back. He almost ran out of the room and out of the manor.

* * *

><p>Abraxas used his wand to close the door behind Edwin. He then directed his attention to his son, who seemed to shrink under his father's eyes, making him look even smaller than he already was.<p>

"Mr. Herman was from the Ministry," Abraxas said. "He works for the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, in fact. Do you want to know why he was here, Lucius?"

Lucius knew that his father would punish him even more if he didn't answer, so he said in a weak voice, "Only if you think I deserve to know, Father."

"He was here to look for dangerous artifacts," Abraxas smiled, pleased with his son's answer. "Apparently, there is concern over Purebloods using such artifacts against Muggles and Mudbloods. It really is a shame that you're a Pureblood, Lucius. Perhaps if you had been some filthy Muggle or Mudblood, that nice man from the Ministry would not have just left you here."

"Perhaps he'll come back with some of his colleagues," Lucius replied, but his voice was hollow and it was clear that he didn't believe (not even for a second) any of the words that he was speaking.

"You really are a foolish and naïve boy," Abraxas laughed. "Don't you understand, Lucius? You're a _Pureblood_, not some poor, defenseless Muggle or some poor, discriminated Mudblood. That man isn't going to return, nor is he going to send any of his colleagues here. He doesn't care about you. No one at the Ministry cares about you. To put it simply, Lucius, _no one_ cares about you. You're nothing more than just another Muggle-hating, entitled Pureblood. I'm all you have. No one else is ever going to be there for you."

Abraxas turned to leave the room. Before he left, though, he gave his son one final glance.

"Don't expect any dinner tonight, Lucius. That man's visit may have put me back in a good mood, but I'm still very disappointed in you. You are always forcing me to hurt you and to punish you. All you have to do, Lucius, is learn your lessons like a good little boy. Why can't you do something as simple as that?"

"I don't know, Father," Lucius replied. "I'll be better in the future. I promise."

"I know you want to be a good boy, Lucius," Abraxas returned in a soft, almost gentle voice. "That's why I'm so hard on you. I want you to be the best that you can be. I want you to be a proper Pureblood worthy to be called Malfoy. Everything that I do to you, I do it because I love you."

"I love you too, Father," came Lucius's weak response.

"I'm the _only_ one that loves you," Abraxas continued. "I would do anything for you, Lucius. Unlike that man from the Ministry who only cares about Muggles and Mudbloods."

"And I am grateful, Father."

"You should be. You really don't know how lucky you have it. Now, be a good little boy, and don't make too much noise. I will see you in the morning. And don't forget your studies. I will be testing you tomorrow. Sleep well tonight."

Abraxas then walked out of the room, closing and locking the door behind him.


End file.
